


Ein hartes Projekt

by RedRonja



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Merlin (1998), Prinz Eisenherz
Genre: Harry rettet schon wieder die Welt, Zeitreise, magische Wesen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Harry hat Voldemort besiegt, aber danach hat das Ministerium zugeschlagen und versucht alles und jeden unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Harry beschließt das Übel an der Wurzel zu packen und dorthin zu reisen wo man noch alles aufhalten kann.





	1. Prolog

Prolog

Harry Potter las gerade die von dem Miststück Rita Kimmkorns erstellte Biografie Albus Dumbledores. Seit er Voldemort besiegen konnte, war er bemüht ihr auszuweichen. Dieser ewiglange Krieg und der endgültige Sieg über den dunklen Lord, war mit einem hohen Blutzoll bezahlt worden.

Das Ministerium schrie nach Rache, und knastete alles ein was ein Mal, oder Voldemort nur unterstützt hatte. Der Abschaum schwamm wie immer oben, Umbridge hatte je nach Lust und Laune die Seiten gewechselt, und auch eine Affäre mit dem dunklen Lord hatte ihr keine Strafe, sondern einen Orden gebracht. Sie lies sich als Meisterspionin feiern, ohne deren -Hilfe- Harry Potter den dunklen Lord nicht besiegt hätte. Niemand wiedersprach, da keiner eingesperrt werden wollte.

Die Familie Malfoy war als erstes beseitigt worden, nicht ohne das sämtliche ihrer Verliese dem Ministerium geschenkt wurden. Jede Reinblutfamilie wurde zu diesen Schenkungen angehalten, ansonsten winkte ein Dementorenkuss.

Gleich nachdem der dunkle Lord besiegt war, hatte das Ministerium Gringotts überfallen und die Kobolde versklavt. Die Werwölfe hatten es nicht besser und für die Zentauren gab es bereits Pläne. Die Einhörner wurden eingefangen, um ihnen eine schützende Hand zu geben. Umbridge und das Ministerium waren fleissig dabei, alles unter Kontrolle zu bringen, natürlich im Namen der Sicherheit. Die Bevölkerung duckte und versteckte sich.

Jeder noch vorhandene starke Zauberer wurde angehalten, sich dem Ministerium mittels einem unbrechbaren Schwur zu verpflichten. Man erwartete dies auch von ihm - innerhalb des nächsten Monats sollte er kommen und den Schwur leisten. Es war klar, das Harry das nicht wollte.

Aufgrund dessen, plante er schon seit Tagen wie er dem entkommen sollte. Und Dumbledores Familiengeschichte hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht. Warum das Übel nicht bei den Wurzeln fassen und verhindern das es wuchs, beziehungsweise geschah?

Er hatte inzwischen ein Notizheft voll, mit Zeitpunkten an denen man verschiedene Dinge verhindern konnte, wenn man die Mittel besaß, allerdings war ein Zeitumkehrer keine Option. Alle Objekte dieser, oder auch anderer Art waren unter Kontrolle des Ministeriums. Aber es blieben noch die magischen Wesen. Noch heute Nacht würde er zu den Zentauren gehen. Diese sahen vermutlich bereits ihren Untergang, und würden ihm helfen, ihnen und anderen Wesen zu helfen.


	2. Der Beginn der Reise

Endlich war es soweit. Harry verließ seine kleine Wohnung und rief den fahrenden Ritter. Vom neuen Schaffner erfuhr er, das der Ritter nicht mehr lange fahren würde, einfach weil das Ministerium mehrere Verbote erlassen hatte, was magische Fortbewegungsmittel betraf. Er ließ sich mehrere Kilometer von Hogsmeade, und den Ruinen Hogwarts entfernt, absetzen und betrat den verbotenen Wald.

Kurze Zeit später hörte er Hufgetrappel. Einen Augenblick später sah er einen Zentaur, der ein Pferd im Schlepptau hatte. Ganz deutlich sein Empfangskomitee. Die Sterne plauderten bereits über seine Pläne.

"Harry Potter. Ihr werdet heute Nacht erwartet. Mein Name ist Vanes."

Harry setzte sich auf das Pferd und betrachtete sich den weiß getüpfelten Zentaur. Die Wesen des verbotenen Waldes waren bereit zu handeln und ihn würde es wundern wenn nicht bereits eine Prophezeiung bei Fuß stand. Beizeiten kam er sich vor wie der Junge-der-keine-Gelegenheit-für-Visionen-ziehen-lässt.

Eine Stunde später kamen sie an ihren Ziel an. Es war eine Lichtung im Wald, die genug Platz für die heutige Versammlung bot. Harry war beeindruckt. Drei Einhörner, der neue Anführer der Acromantulas, vier Kobolde, und neben den Zentauren, alles an magischen Wesen, was der Wald noch zu bieten hatte.

Eine große weiße Zentaurin kam auf ihn zu. Es war die Shamanin der Zentauren.

"Harry Potter. Kind der erfüllten Prophezeiung der betrunkenen Seherin. So wie ihr es erwartet, haben die Sterne gesprochen und eine Vision mit uns geteilt.

#Durch die Kraft und das Blut der magischen Wesen, wird der junge Mann, der für Toleranz und Gleichgewicht kämpft, zurück geschickt. An den Anfang, um mit den zwei Schwestern des alten Weges zu sprechen. Und von dortaus weiter. Die magischen Wesen werden ihn mit dem Ritual der Reise in die Vergangenheit schicken. Und Harry Potter wird neue Saat pflanzen, nachdem die zerstörerischen Wurzeln der jetztigen Saat entfernt sind#

Harry sprach: "Ich werde auf diese Reise gehen und bin sehr erleichtert auch in der Vergangenheit Unterstützung zu haben."

"Dann betritt jetzt den Kreis des Rituals, der von jeden hier, einen Tropfen Blut und ein Stück des Lebens beinhaltet. Wir schicken dich zum Anfang."

Harry betrat den Kreis und fühlte seine Macht. Ein großer Teil davon fing an ihn zu umarmen und mit Wärme und Wissen zu erfüllen. Egal wo er hinreiste, er würde, dank der magischen Wesen, niemals alleine sein. Die Shamanin begann zu singen und der Kreis fing an zu leuchten. Harrys Sicht verschwamm, während um ihn herum die Zeit zurückging. Zurück zu diesen zwei Schwestern, die etwas mit dem Anfang zu tun hatten.


	3. Das Gespräch der zwei Schwestern

Harry wachte auf, an einen alten Weidenbaum gelehnt, und umschwirrt von kleinen Feen. Also gut, er wusste nicht wann er war, oder wo, aber die Feen begleiteten ihn bis zu einer Anhöhe, wo ein Steinkreis stand. Im selben Moment blitzte es, und aus einer der Steine trat eine Frau hervor. Schwarzhaarig und überhaupt einen sehr dunklen Eindruck machend, ging sie in Richtung eines Sees davon, und Harry folgte ihr vorsichtig.

Sie blieb am Seeufer stehen und kurze Zeit später tauchte aus dem See ein Wesen auf, das offensichtlich ihr vollkommener Gegensatz war. Die Frau, die da aus dem Wasser aufstieg, machte einen blassen, hellen Eindruck, und trug ein silbernes Gewand, und kleine silberne Fische schwammen um ihren Hals, wie eine Halskette.

"Du hast gerufen Schwester?" sprach sie mit glockenheller Stimme.

Die andere antwortete mit rauer, fast schon heiserer, zischender Stimme:  
"Ich habe beschlossen einen neuen Anführer des alten Weges zu erschaffen. Einen mächtigen Zauberer. Die Menschen vergessen uns, sie vergessen wer sie einmal waren. Sie vergießen sinnlos Blut, nur wegen einem Stück Metall, und einem Thron der nichts wert ist. Die Anhänger unseres Glaubens wenden sich von uns ab..."

"All das wird zu schwer für dich werden, Mab. Es wird dir alles an Kraft nehmen, was du jetzt noch besitzt..."

"Aber wir werden sterben, wenn ich es nicht tue. Wenn die Menschen aufhören an uns zu glauben, werden wir nicht mehr existieren. Die neue Religion hat uns an den Rand des Abgrunds getrieben, bald werden wir vergessen sein."

"Alles ändert sich, Schwester. Es ist traurig, aber Himmel, Hölle und die Welt bewegen sich weiter...es ist Schicksal..." sagte ihr Gegenpart fast schon gleichgültig.

"Das nehme ich nicht hin, Schwester, ich kämpfe dagegen! Wirst du mir helfen?" zischte Mab.

"Nein, wie könnte ich das? Ich bin die Herrin vom See, ich bestehe aus Wasser, und nun fließt alles von uns weg und ich nehme es hin..."

Diesen Moment des Gesprächzeitpunkts hielt Harry für angemessen sich ein wenig einzumischen.  
"Ähm, Hallo. Ich hätte ein Angebot, wie wir drei den alten Weg noch hinbekommen könnten."

Die zwei Damen waren beide nicht begeistert von seiner Einmischung, aber offensichtlich war Mab für Ideen offen. Und offenbar bemerkten sowohl sie, als auch die Herrin vom See etwas außergewöhnliches an ihm.

"Schwester...er ist ein Reisender. Durch ihn fließt die Zeit..." merkte die Herrin an.

"Ja. Es ist abzuwarten wie er uns helfen kann." zischte Mab.

Dann nahm sie ihn beim Arm, und im nächsten Moment stand er auf einer großen Treppe. Offensichtlich der Eingang zu Mabs Wohnstatt. Er folgte ihr durch eine riesige Kristallhöhle, die vor Energie knisterte. Am Ausgang der Höhle wartete jemand, der Harry vom Gesicht her an einen Hauselfen erinnerte. Nur eben nicht so klein und mit richtigen Kleidern an.

"Frick! Gibt es bereits Fortschritte?"

"Nun Madam, bedenkt, das die Magie der Kristalle auf eure reagiert, so wird es noch ein wenig dauern, meiner Einschätzung nach drei Tage."  
Zufrieden mit dieser Aussage ging Mab in eine weitere Höhle. Die dortigen Kristalle machten es möglich, das auch ihre Schwester am folgenden Gespräch teilhaben konnte.


	4. Der Pakt

"Nun Reisender, ich denke es ist an der Zeit sich vorzustellen." zischte Mab.

"Gerne. ich bin Harry Potter und wie ihr schon bemerkt habt ein Reisender. Ich wurde von den magischen Wesen geschickt, um drohendes Unglück zu verhindern. Nach dem was ich gehört habe, seid ihr in Schwierigkeiten, die eure Existenz bedrohen. Könnt ihr mir mehr dazu erzählen?"

"Wir werden vergessen. Die Anhänger des alten Weges verlieren sich in blutigen Streitigkeiten um Land und Macht. Die neue Religion lässt alle vergessen, das wir ein Gleichgewicht sind. Wenn keiner mehr glaubt, werden wir sterben. Meine Schwester Vivaine, die Herrin vom See, nimmt es hin. Sie ist das Element Wasser, sie fließt wie die Zeit fließt. Wird sie vergessen, wird ihre Existenz verblassen, und verschwimmen.  
Ich selbst bin Königin Mab und vertrete den alten Glauben, sowie die magischen Wesen die von ihm abhängen. Meine Magie existiert in den Kristallen und in den magischen Wesen selbst. Ich habe beschlossen gegen dieses Vergessen anzugehen."

Harry erwiderte:  
"Aber deine Schwester erwähnte, das es dich deine Kraft kosten wird. Wenn ich dich bei deinen Unternehmungen unterstütze, und euch beiden schwöre, solange ich existiere, an euch zu glauben und alles Wissen über den alten Weg zu lernen, würde dies helfen?"

"Schwester...es wäre eine Möglichkeit...Wenn er mit uns den Weg bewahrt...wirst du deine Kraft nicht verlieren..." ertönte es durch die Kristalle.

Auch Frick mischte sich ein:  
"Madam bedenkt, auch wenn er hilft, so ist er auch Mensch, der altert wie ein Mensch. Wenn ihr ihm euer Wohl, und das euer Schwester anvertraut, so wäre es doch am besten, etwas wegen seiner Lebensdauer zu unternehmen. Ich empfehle die spezielle Höhle der Elementkristalle, die auch Lebensenergie speichert. So wird er euch erhalten bleiben, so er des langen Lebens nicht müde wird. Ein Aufenthalt alle sieben Jahre genügt."

"Ein guter Einfall Frick. Wir gehen auf deinen Vorschlag ein. Wir helfen uns gegenseitig und bringen dir die Lehren des alten Weges bei. Du wirst mich unterstützen, auf das ich meine Kraft nicht verliere. Ein guter Pakt." sagte Mab.

Harry begann ihnen von den Problemen seiner Zukunft zu erzählen und sie waren sich einig, alles zu tun, damit sie so nicht eintreffen würde. Harry war sich schon von Anfang an im Klaren, das er so einfach, und schnell, nicht in seine Zeit zurück kam. Er musste den Rückweg zu Fuß zurücklegen, und dabei allerlei Schritte und Taten, für die Zukunft, die er besser gestalten wollte, unternehmen.


	5. Merlin

So wie Frick es vorausgesagt hatte, dauerte es noch drei Tage bis Königin Mabs mächtigste Kristallhöhle vollends aufgeladen war. Bis dahin wusste Harry über die wichtigsten Schritte Bescheid und jetzt stand er mit ihr und Frick in der Mitte. Viviane hatte schon etwas ihrer eigenen Magie mit beigefügt. Harry und Mab ließen etwas ihrer Macht hinzufließen.

Fasziniert beobachtete Harry, wie sich im größten Kristall eine Gestalt zu bilden begann, er begegnete dem berechnenden und abschätzenden Blick von Mab, die auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt wartete. Harry ahnte es bereits, aber fragte trotzdem:  
"Welchen Namen wollt ihr ihm geben?"

"Sein Name wird Merlin sein." antwortete sie sanft. Im selben Moment konzentrierte sich all die pure Magie, floß mit dem Namen zusammen, in die Gestalt, und bildete Leben.

Wieder wechselte Mab, zusammen mit ihm und Frick, den Ort und standen vor einer kleinen Hütte, wo in diesem Moment, die gemeinsame Schöpfung geboren wurde. Die Hebamme Ambrosia, gleichzeitig die Großmutter der Mutter, erwartete sie bereits.

Harry fing an, der völlig erschöpften Mutter, mit Heilzaubern zu helfen, während Frick, bewaffnet mit einer kleinen Mini Elfen Flugschar, jede notwendige Hausarbeit erledigte, und gleichzeitig in Hochgeschwindigkeit ein kleines Bettchen für das Baby machte. Mab selbst kümmerte sich um Merlin. Noch war er nicht der starke magische Anführer, das brauchte natürlich Zeit. Aber das würde, nun wo sie Harry hatte, auch kein schwerwiegendes Problem sein. Sie trugen die schwere Last der Verantwortung nun zu dritt. Merlin würde dazukommen und bis er erwachsen wäre, hatte auch Harry bestimmt sehr viel gelernt. Es wurde alles unternommen damit weder der alte Weg, noch die daran gebundenen magischen Wesen starben.

Und nun würde Ambrosia und ihre Enkelin, sowie Fricks Elfenschar für Merlin sorgen, sie musste Harrys ersten Aufenthalt in der Höhle der Lebensenergie vorbereiten. Sie hatte von Harrys Zukunft gehört und würde nicht zulassen, das sie so geschah. Harry fand die umherschwirrenden Elfen ungewöhnlich, was wohl bedeutete, das diese Elfen, die eigentlich überall umherflogen, nur tot sein konnten. Es gab diese kleinen geflügelten Wesen in jeder Machart, manche waren Schutzgeister von Pflanzen und Bäumen, andere hatten einfach Aufgaben, und ihr treuer Gefolgsmann Frick hatte eine ganze Geschwadersammlung unter seiner Führung. Nun, sie würde nicht zulassen das sie verschwanden und auch Harry begann die Elfen zu lieben. Es gab für die Kleinen gute Chancen weiterzuexistieren.


	6. Liebe und Zeitlosigkeit

Harry folgte Mab hinein in einen Höhlengang, der immer tiefer in die Erde führte. Die Wände waren voller uralter Zeichnungen und strahlten magische Wärme aus. Und wenn man lauschte, hörte man ihre Geschichten, geflüstert durch Raum und Zeit.

Mab hatte die Höhle eine Woche lang vorbereitet, und nun knisterte alles vor Erwartung. Die spezielle Höhle, wie Frick es nannte, war durch die ganze Magie ein Lebewesen mit eigener Identität. Sie freute sich auf ihre Aufgabe, den Mensch, der nun zu ihr kam, vor der Zeit zu schützen. Sie begrüßte ihren neuen Freund freudig, indem sie gleich einen Schwall Energie durch ihn hindurch fließen ließ.

Harry wäre fast in die Knie gegangen. So viele Gefühle auf einmal, die sich anfühlten, als wäre er in eine riesige Tasse Kaffee gefallen! So viel Wärme! Er spürte, das sie ihn gern hatte, und all seine Vorhaben begrüßte. Sie war ihm so dankbar weil er ihrer Freundin half, und überschüttete ihn dafür mit reiner Liebe. Er fühlte sich, als würde er sich in ihren Gefühlen auflösen.

Mab lächelte. Harry war so überwältigt, das er kaum mehr ansprechbar war. Sie legte ihn auf ein bequemes Lager in der Mitte der Höhle, und überließ die zwei sich selbst. Am Ende dieses Vorgangs würde sicher stehen, das sie ihren Unterstützer nicht an den Tod, oder an die Zeit verlieren würde. Wenn der einzige Preis dafür, eine Liebesromanze mit ihrer Höhle war, dann würde sie ihn lachend bezahlen.

Harry war nur noch Gefühle. Und er schwebte in einer Unendlichkeit aus Gefühlen. Sie hießen ihn willkommen und wuschen seinen Kummer weg. Den Kummer, so viel verloren zu haben. Hogwarts. Er teilte all seine Gefühle über die Schule. All das, was passiert war. Und seine Trauer wegen derjenigen, die weder die Kämpfe, noch den Krieg überlebt hatten. Oder die, ob all der Verluste, wahnsinnig geworden waren. Und seinen Zorn, ob des Betrugs, des Verrats die er und viele andere erlebt hatten. Die Gefühle der Enttäuschung, wenn man auf seinen Gefühlen, oder seiner Würde herumgetrampelt war. Er teilte seine Entschlossenheit mit, das Erlebte so nicht wieder geschehen zu lassen.

Er teilte seine Hilflosigkeit mitanzusehen zu müssen, was das Ministerium getan hatte. Mit den Einhörnern. Mit den Kobolden und mit den Werwölfen. Die bereits traumatisierten Kriegsüberlebenden hatten nur zusehen können, wie die Oberinquisatorin durch die Reihen schritt, und mit ihrer eigenen Arroganz, über die Zauberwelt und die magischen Wesen urteilte. Jede Hoffnung in ihren Augen lebenswert zu sein, mit einer kleinen Geste zerstörte.

Ja, Voldemort war grausam gewesen, aber Umbridge und Minister Rufus Scrimgeour standen ihm um nichts nach. Den Überlebenden blieb nichts, als in die Knie zu gehen und auf weiteres Überleben zu hoffen. Zu hoffen, das all dieses Tun irgendwann vorbei war. Nur um von weiteren Maßnahmen enttäuscht zu werden. Mitzuerleben, das es untersagt wurde zu helfen, egal ob magische Wesen, oder nur dem eigenen Nachbarn. Zu sehen, wie dieses Gesetz umgesetzt wurde. Rita Kimmkorn selbst hatte viel verloren, als sie im Glauben um freie Presse geschrieben hatte, das, wenn es so weitergehen würde, alles verloren wäre, vor allem, wenn das Ministerium weitere Todesstrafen verhängte. Was ihr passiert war, drang nicht nach aussen, aber als sie wieder auftauchte, arbeitete sie schon an der Dumbledore Biografie.

All diese Erinnerungen wurden aufgenommen und gelagert wie in einem Denkarium. Wann immer Harry sie sehen wollen würde, wären sie da. Aber nicht jetzt. Er lag in völliger Zeitlosigkeit und spürte nur grenzenlose Liebe.


	7. Harrys Plan

Harry erwachte. Diogelu, so der Name der Höhle, wie er nun wusste, hatte nicht nur dafür gesorgt, das ihm die Zeit fernblieb, sondern ihm auch mit beträchtlichen Wissen geholfen. Zusammen mit ihr, hatte er gesehen, was sich die Menschen gegenseitig antaten, und einen Plan gefasst. Er war überrascht Frick neben seinen Lager zu sehen.

"Nun Harry, ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du aufwachen würdest."

"Wie lange hab ich hier verbracht?" fragte Harry.

"Es ist jetzt auf den Tag, ein halbes Jahr her, seit ihr heruntergekommen seid. Wenn ihr mir folgen wollt, es gibt oben einen Wasserfall mit Felsenbad, der euch erwartet. Diogelu hat uns schon mitgeteilt, das ihr eine Idee zu unseren weiteren Vorgehen habt."

Harry folgte Frick zu dem Felsenbad, in dem sicheren Wissen, das er es dringend notwendig hatte. Er kam zu einem Baumkreis aus Weiden, die das Bad vor neugierigen Blicken schützten. Im Wasser schwammen magische Fische, die der Wassererneuerung dienten. Das Bad war wirklich wohltuend, und belustigt sah er den Wasserelfen zu, die unter und über der Oberfläche tanzten. Der Weidenvorhang teilte sich und Merlins Mutter Janel betrat, mit ihrem Sohn im Arm, das Bad. Harry spürte wie viel Energie von dem Baby ausging, obwohl es noch so jung war. Kein Wunder, das der Magier auch noch in seiner Zeit so berühmt war. Wirklich ein starker Zauberer, genau das, was zuerst nur Mab und dann auch er und ihre Schwester gewollt hatten.

Harry zog sich zurück, und folgte ein paar der unzähligen Elfen zu den zwei Schwestern.  
Diese erwarteten ihn bereits in einer der Kristallhöhlen, in denen auch Viviane zuhören konnte.

"Ich habe beschlossen dem Blutvergießen ein Ende zu bereiten." verkündete er.

"Wie willst du das schaffen? Merlin wird erst in 17 Jahren erwachsen, mächtig und ausgebildet sein, um der Menschenwelt zu begegnen." zischte Mab

"Was bringt ein mächtiger Zauberer, wenn er keine Anhänger findet, und diejenigen die jetzt noch an den alten Weg glauben, alle zum Christentum konvertiert sind? Oder sich alle gegenseitig umgebracht haben? Jeder Klan bekriegt sich, und wir müssten Merlin viel zu früh losschicken, ohne seine Ausbildung richtig vollenden zu können. Ich habe beschlossen ihm Zeit zu verschaffen.  
So viel Zeit, wie er brauchen wird, um der mächtigste Magier dieser Ära zu werden. Viviane begleitet ihn und seine Familie nach Avalon, und ich übernehme hier, mit Mabs Hilfe, die Macht, und beende das Blutvergießen.  
Wenn Merlin wiederkommt, und ich sehe, das er der Aufgabe gewachsen ist, dann übergebe ich ihm den Thron, auf das er ihn denjenigen übergibt, der in seinen Augen würdig ist, Herrscher über Britanien zu sein und den alten Weg zu schützen." legte Harry seinen Plan dar.

"Schwester...ich fürchte anders geht es tatsächlich nicht...und Merlin wird Avalon für seine Ausbildung brauchen..." kam es von Viviane.

Mab sah ein, das es auf diese Weise wirklich funktionieren konnte. Harry wäre zwar das Hassbild vieler, ein dunkler Herrscher, der alles unter Kontrolle hielt. Aber nur auf die Art bliebe das Gleichgewicht erhalten. Wo Licht war, existierte Schatten und umgekehrt. Und der neue König, den Merlin an die Macht bringen würde, hätte so, mit weniger Wiederstand zu rechnen. Vor allem Merlin würde davon profitieren. Sie willigte in den Plan ein.


	8. Das Ritual und der Kampf

Harry stand mit Mab vor einem sternenerleuchtenten Teich. Hier würde er seinen alten Namen lassen. Irgendwann, würde der Potterklan sich in Britannien niederlassen, und er wollte nicht, das irgendwelche Vergleiche gezogen wurden, zwischen ihm und den Klanmitgliedern.

Es hatte ein wenig gebraucht, einen Namen zu finden, der ihm gefiel. Nach dem Ritual würde er Harold Noctifer heissen. Noctifer, wie der Abendstern. Mab tauchte seine Hände in das Wasser, und begann auf seine Stirn, wo immer noch die Blitznarbe war, ein neues Symbol zu malen.  
Eines, das sowohl seinen neuen Namen symbolisierte, als auch einen Stern. Und als sie fertig war, war die Blitznarbe verschwunden. Mit einem Schluck Wasser, wurde sein alter Name genommen und fortgespült. Und mit einem Hauch Sternenlicht, nahm er seinen neuen Namen an. Er war nun, für alle Zeit, Harold Noctifer.

*

Am nächsten Morgen, standen er und Mab, auf einen Hügel und beobachteten eine sich anbahnende Schlacht. Der mächtige christliche Klan der Barndils, überfiel einen der Klans, die sich streng an den alten Weg hielten.

Wieder mal, hatten die Missionare ihre Finger im Spiel. Einer von ihnen, hatte eine Gruppe Frauen gesehen, die in einem Steinkreis ein Ritual abhielten, und danach einen Jungen beobachtet, der ein wenig magisches Potential zeigte, indem er Wasser schweben lies. In deren Augen, ein Werk des Teufels. Er und seine Mönchsbrüder, hatten den Klan der Barndil mit Versprechungen des Paradieses gelockt. Gott will es, hatten sie gesagt und sie waren gefolgt. Auch Reichtumsversprechungen hatten eine Rolle gespielt.

Natürlich, wollte der Unedan Klan nicht kampflos aufgeben. Da dies aber nicht der erste Angriff war, gab es nur noch wenige Kampffähige Männer und das Endergebnis wäre damit klar. Aber Mab und Harold würden dies nicht zulassen.  
Mab lies ihre Finger zu Pfeilen werden und spickte damit die Gegenseite. Diese Pfeile hatten den Nebeneffekt, das sie fast alle Energie des Getroffenen nahmen, und in Mabs Kristallen speicherten, die sie später, gereinigt, Mab zu Gute kommen lassen würden. Gleich in den ersten fünf Minuten, fielen zwei Reihen. Spätestens dann, hatte man begriffen, woher der Angriff kam. Und die Männer von Unedan hatten begriffen, wer ihnen da zu Hilfe kam.

Noch war sich die Gegenseite nicht im Klaren, das sie jetzt eingekesselt waren. Schließlich, war man hinter ihnen, nur zu zweit. Mit dem lebendigen Sturm, der nur einen Augenblick später auftrat, hatten sie noch weniger gerechnet. Ein Sturm, geleitet von Frick, aus Elfen, die mal so richtig sauer waren. Wenn die Kleinen, in dieser Gemütsverfassung waren, hatten sie scharfe Zähne, und noch schärfere Flügel. Und so, ging die ganze Truppe auf die Kämpfer nieder, und wer dann noch stand, sah sich Harold gegenüber, der ihnen ein Arsenal an heftigen Krankheitsflüchen anhexte. Sie sollten nicht sterben, sie sollten leben und die Nachricht seiner Existenz verbreiten! Die ganzen christlichen Möchtegerns, würden sich auf ihn konzentrieren und Mab konnte ihren Gläubigen helfen, so das sie wieder ungeschoren an sie glauben konnten.

Kurze Zeit später, waren die Kämpfer von Barndil am Flüchten. Noch immer, trieb der aggressive Sturm aus Elfen, sie vor sich her, damit auch ja keiner zurückblieb. Ihrer Energie beraubt, überall aufgeschürft und an heftig juckenden und eiternden Krankheiten leidend, würden sie dieses eine Ereignis nicht vergessen.

Harold half inzwischen dem Klan. Und bekam dafür die Treue und Loyalität des Klanobersten und seiner Männer geschworen. Wann immer er Unterkunft, Hilfe, oder etwas anderes benötigte, würden sie da sein.

Es war nur ein Anfang, aber ein Anfang war es. Der Beginn seines Versprechens an Mab. Er wusste nicht, wie er Britannien mehr als ein ganzes Millenium, frei vom christlichen Glauben halten sollte, der an sich, zu Beginn, nichts schlechtes gewesen war, aber, wie jede ursprünglich schöne Idee, die zu einen guten Ziel führen sollte, für widerliche Zwecke missbraucht wurde. Das was diese Missionare predigten, widersprach dem Friedlichen und Menschlichen einfach in allem. 

Er hatte vor, einen Frieden zu schaffen und diesen zu erhalten. Und mit seiner Hilfe danach Merlin, Arthus und Morghana und danach Hogwarts und seine Gründer. Bis dahin, würden noch vierhundert bis fünfhundert Jahre vergehen. Genug Zeit für ihn und den alten Weg. Er würde diesen Weg, und den Glauben daran, ins Herz der Menschen setzen und Krieg undenkbar machen. So undenkbar, wie nur möglich.


	9. Wassermagie

Peter Unedan saß mit Harold Noctifer am Brunnen des Klans, und ließ für seine, begeistert umherhüpfenden Spielgefährten, Blasen aus Wasser herumschweben. Die Kleinen kreischten vor Vergnügen, und Peter hatte sich vorgenommen Harold die Grundlagen der Wassermagie zu erklären. Er selbst, konnte mit dem Wasser zaubern, wegen einer Liebschaft seines Vaters mit einem Wassergeist.

"Seht ihr? Wenn ihr die Seele des Wassers fühlt, spürt wie es fließt, dann werdet ihr zuerst ein klein wenig davon, in eurer Hand sammeln können. Redet mit den Wassergeistern, redet mit dem Wasser selbst. Es hat schon so viel erlebt, jeder Tropfen wurde schon unendlich oft wiedergeboren.  
Der kleinste Tropfen war in einem großen Meer. Sie erzählen Geschichten von Meereswesen namens Walen, die sich, obwohl so groß wie ein Schiff, von den kleinsten Wesen ernähren.  
Gesunkene Schiffe voller Schätze, Fische unterschiedlicher Größen, und das Gefühl zu schweben, am Himmel, und dann gemeinsam, so viel zu werden, das sie fallen und der Erde zu Gute kommen.  
Sie fließen in verborgene Quellen, werden zu Bächen, zu Flüßen und vereinigen sich wieder im großen Meer. Und dann, steigen sie wieder in den Himmel. Es ist ihr Kreislauf und sie lieben ihn.  
Die Wassernymphen und Geister schützen diesen Kreislauf, und lehren den Umgang damit, ihren Kindern. Meine Mutter ist nun schon seit einiger Zeit wieder Teil des Kreislaufs und schwimmt mit den anderen durch die See.  
Und eines Tages wird sie wiederkommen, und meinen Vater und mich mitnehmen. Wir werden meinen ersten Kreislauf gemeinsam durchlaufen. Danach steht es mir offen, ein Wassergeist, oder ein Mensch mit Wasserkräften, also ein Wasserelementar zu werden. Ich kann aber auch innerhalb des Kreislaufs bleiben."

Harold hörte fasziniert zu. Auch dies war Teil des alten Wegs. Da es keine männlichen Wassernymphen gab, verführten sie menschliche Männer. Dabei konnte es auch passieren, das manche von den Männern so bezaubert waren, das sie ertranken. Wegen diesem Fakt, waren sie von den unwissenden Missionaren für vogelfrei erklärt worden.

Sie hatten überhaupt viele magische Wesen für unheilig und mit dem Teufel im Bunde erklärt. Das richtete vor allem deshalb viel Unglück an, weil die christlichen Prediger sehr viel herumwanderten, in ihrem Eifer den -wahren- Glauben zu verbreiten.

Nun gesellte sich Frick zu ihnen, wie immer umringt von seinem kleinen Geschwader.  
"Harold, meine kleinen Helfer lassen euch ausrichten, das die Kämpfer der Barndil wieder auf eigenen Gebiet und in ihrer Burg sind. Der zweite Teil eures Plans ist bereit für die Ausführung und wartet nur auf euch."

Harold erhob sich grinsend. Er hatte beschlossen, den Barndil Klan keine Zeit für Erholung zu lassen. Wer anderen eine Grube graben will, soll gefälligst selbst drin schwimmen, hatte er Mab gesagt. Sie hatte nach der Aussage einen Lachanfall, und die Wassergeister um einen ganz genauen Einblick beim gegnerischen Klan gebeten. Und nun würden sie über eine Wasserader in die Burg eindringen.


	10. Die Herausforderung

Harold war umgeben von Wassernymphen, die ihn, und seine Begleiter zum Ziel leiteten. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er ertrank nicht, obwohl da nur Wasser war. Wann immer er darüber nachdenken wollte, das da keine Luft war, lenkten ihn die Nymphen wieder ab. Sie sangen in seinen Ohren, erzählten eine wichtige Geschichte nach der anderen...und er ertrank nicht.

Irgendwann waren sie am Ziel, einem Brunnenschacht, der direkt auf den Hof der Burg führte. Hier machten sich seine Begleiter auf ihre jeweiligen Missionen, während Harold einen Schutzschild errichtete, den nur einer durchdringen würde können. Und während die Feen, zusammen mit den Nymphen, Frauen und Kinder entführten, und der Rest sämtliche Bogen und alles was schiessen konnte, unbrauchbar machten, bereitete er sich vor, auf seinen Kampf mit dem Klanoberhaupt Nikola Barnedil.

Er hatte sich gegen eine Schlacht entschieden. Wenn er Nikola besiegte, dann konnte er viel mehr erreichen. Und da war noch eine Geschichte, die ihm die Nymphen erzählt hatten.  
Und dann war es soweit. Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, alle Frauen und Kinder waren fort, und alles was Pfeile abschiessen konnte, unschädlich gemacht. Harry holte tief Luft, verlieh sich mit dem Zauberstab zusätzlich an Lautstärke, und rief:  
"Nikola Barnedil! Ich, Harold Noctifer, fordere dich zum Kampf der Klanoberhäupter!"

Er war laut genug, um auch den letzten verschlafenen Krieger aus dem Bett zu holen. Von jetzt auf gleich, brach ein Riesentumult los, vor allem, weil schnell entdeckt war, das die Frauen weg waren. Und Harold stand, für alle sichtbar, auf dem Burghof. Gern hätte ihn nicht nur einer attackiert, aber niemand kam durch. Niemand bis auf Nikola Barnedil. Nikola war ein schwarzhaariger, stolzer Hühne. Und wie alle anderen war er wütend.

"Ehrloser Hundsfott! Du hast kein Recht mich herauszufordern. Gib die Frauen heraus, dann werde ich dich und deine Leute nur fortjagen!"

Harold grinste und meinte:"Die Frauen gehören zu meiner Bedingung Barndil, und du selbst brauchst mir nichts über Ehre zu erzählen.  
Du hast dir einst voller Ehre einen eigenen Namen verdient, aber als dein Vater vom Weg abwich, und aufhörte zu glauben, hast du deinen Namen verloren und warum? Für einen Namen den du von einem Prediger bekommen hast, zahm und kraftlos. Einst hast du Wunder gesehen, und nun bist du blind dafür.  
Jetzt läßt du zu, das alles stirbt, nur auf das Wort der Missionare hin. Ich fordere dich zum Kampf der Klanoberhäupter. Wenn ich gewinne, dann untersagst du den Missionaren und Predigern, das Betreten deines Bodens, und verweigerst ihnen jede Unterstützung. Weiters wird es keine Überfälle mehr geben, auf Klans, die den alten Weg folgen."

"Und wenn ich gewinne?"

"Dann werde ich mich zurückziehen. Du bekommst alle Entführten zurück."

"Gibst du mir darauf dein Wort?"

"Du hast mein Wort. Freie Wahl der Waffen. Der Kampf geht, bis einer von uns aufgibt."  
Nikola stimmte zu, und beide nahmen sich die Waffe ihrer Wahl. Nikola kämpfte beidhändig mit Dolch und Schwert und Harold nahm sich zwei Kurzschwerter. Die schnell aufgehende Sonne beschien die erste Runde.  
Mit einem Rumms gingen sie aufeinander los.  
Immer wieder erwischten sie einander so, das sie bald mehrere Wunden hatten. Nichts, wodurch sie sich aufhalten ließen. Harold hatte während der Planung eingesehen, das er nicht kampflos aus der Sache kommen würde. Seine Gegner, und auch jene die ihm folgten, würden nur jemand akzeptieren, der kämpfen konnte. So hatte er auch Schwerttraining bekommen.  
Kein großes Problem, schließlich war Voldemort auch nicht so einfach besiegt worden, und seine Todesser schon gar nicht. Moody und Kingsley waren gute Lehrer im Umgang mit Waffen gewesen. Moodys Paranoia hatte sich ja auch schrittweise bewahrheitet, aber erst nachdem die Schlacht vorbei, und der Gegner tot war. Wer konnte da auch ahnen, das die Schlimmsten Gegner im Ministerium saßen?

Harold schlug zu und Nikola verlor sein Schwert, stach aber im selben Moment mit dem Dolch zu, was zu einer kurzen Pause führte. Harold betrachtete seinen blutigen Arm und sagte:  
"Du weißt, das du die deinen sowieso zurückbekommst? Ich brauche keine Geiseln."

Nikola verschnaufte und fragte: "Warum hast du sie dann überhaupt erst entführt?"

"Ich bin sehr dafür, das Kinder, weder im Kampf, noch im Krieg etwas zu suchen haben. Ansonsten wollte ich nicht, das die Missionare und Prediger ihnen etwas antun. Wusstest du, das ein Großteil der Klan Kinder magische Kräfte haben? Nach dem was die Prediger sagen, müsstest du sie alle töten..."

Das Gesagte war nicht gerade hilfreich für die Gemüter der Krieger. Die Barndil waren zwar der größte Klan, der sich dem neuen Glauben zugewandt hatte, aber das war noch passiert als Nikolas Vater das Klanoberhaupt gewesen war. Er wollte damals alle Vorteile daraus ziehen, die man von den Missionaren haben konnte. Das er dabei überging, was sein Klan wollte, übersah er einfach.  
Die Nymphen hatten Harold erzählt, das sich Nikola zu der Zeit bereits einen eigenen Klannamen verdient hatte, den er aufgeben musste, als die Prediger einfach so, mal den ganzen Klan als ganzes tauften. Seither, war dem Klan vieles verlorengegangen, unter anderen auch der Respekt der anderen Klans.

"Barndil, dein Ehrenname und sicher auch der, deines Klans ist nicht verloren, und auch nicht vergessen. Die Nymphen kennen ihn noch und haben ihn mir verraten. Gib auf, und ich gebe dir deine Ehre zurück. Du wirst das Sterben des alten Glaubens und dem Weg der alles verbindet nicht mehr unterstützen und dafür Ehre und Kinder wiederbekommen. Du hast mein Wort darauf."

Es wurde still. Harold war sich bewusst das jetzt entschieden wurde, ob er Erfolg hatte oder nicht. Wollte Nikola seinen alten Namen überhaupt noch? Konnte man diesem zerissenen Klan helfen? Ging die Schuld nur von den Predigern, oder auch von Nikola aus? Und was würde mit all den magisch begabten Kindern passieren?

Er wurde in seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen. Nikola warf seinen Dolch zu Boden und wandte sich an seine Krieger.

"Hiermit gebe ich auf. Ich, als der Verlierer, werfe meine Waffen nieder und gehe auf die Bedingungen meines Gegners Harold Noctifer ein. Kein Missionar und kein Prediger des christlichen Glaubens ist es noch erlaubt die Grenzen meines Landes zu überqueren. Jegliche Unterstützung sei ihnen verwehrt. Jedes Klanmitglied, das den Glauben beibehalten möchte, sei es freigestellt, die Burg zu verlassen. Mit Einbruch der Nacht und mit Aufgang des Mondes wird dieser Klan seine alten Namen wieder annehmen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin beim Schreiben stark beeinflusst worden -   
> die Musik kam von T.a.t.u.   
> und nachdem ich Drachenzähmen 2 geguckt habe, die Vorstellung für Nikola, vom dortigen Bösewicht Drago Blutfaust - allerdings nur dessen Aussehen und nicht dessen Fiesigkeit
> 
> Ansonsten hab ich ständig übersehen das ich den Barnedil Namen dauernd anders geschrieben habe. Entschuldigt das bitte :)


	11. Nagini

Es war tiefste Nacht. Der Vollmond beschien eine urtümliche Szene. Ein Klan war dabei seinen alten Namen wieder anzunehmen. Sie alle standen an einem See und warteten auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Und dann traf ein Mondstrahl die Mitte des Sees. Eine riesige weiße Wasserschlange erhob sich aus dem Wasser. Der Klan ging in den See hinein. Die Nymphen hoben die magischen Kinder aus dem Wasser, um jedes von ihnen, der riesigen Wasserschlange zu zeigen. Nikola Barndil ging auf die Schlange zu, die zu sprechen begann.

"Namenloser...Ehrloser...bist du bereit, wieder zu deinen Wurzeln zu kommen und neue Saat zu pflanzen, dort wo dein Vater nur verbrannte Erde hinterließ? Ich lasse keine Entschuldigungen gelten. Die Entscheidung deines gierigen Vaters, hat das Land Kraft gekostet. Aber auch du hast bezahlt. Dein Name flößt niemanden Respekt ein. Du bist schon lange unbedeutend, ein Instrument des Todes für diejenigen, die um der Macht willen Land rauben. Aber du kannst heute Nacht alles wiederhaben, du kennst den Preis des Mutes, die Nymphen kennen noch immer deinen Namen. Ich habe dich nicht getötet, weil die Wasserwesen deine Ehre noch kennen und ihre Geschichten noch immer von deinem Mut erzählen. Und die Kinder deines Klans werden alle magisch stark sein und so den Weg der Magie stärken."

"Welchen Preis muß ich zahlen, um erneut in euer Gunst zu stehen, Herrin Nagini?" fragte Nikola.

"Du wirst deine Linie stärken, auf jede magische Art und Weise. Deine Linie soll Wissen sammeln und verbreiten. Und du wirst nie wieder zulassen, das so ein Frevel wie ihn dein Vater beging noch einmal passiert. Das ist mir Preis genug. Und nun komm - empfange erneut deinen Namen und den des Klans!"

Die Schlange hob den Mann aus den Wasser, hoch ins Mondlicht. Er fing an zu leuchten.  
"Ich Nagini Slytherin entreisse dir deinen alten, schandbefleckten Namen und lasse ihn ins Vergessen fallen. Nikola Barndil und der Klan der Barndil existieren nicht mehr. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an, seit ihr wieder der Klan der Slytherin und du bist Hugin Slytherin."

Harold hatte das Ritual beeindruckt verfolgt. So war immerhin schon ein Klan gefunden, der in fünfhundert Jahren Hogwarts erbauen würde. Er kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wo die anderen drei Klans waren. Die Nymphen erhoben sich nun und geleiteten den Slytherin Klan zurück in die Burg. Nur er und Nagini blieben zurück.

"Deine Magie riecht vielfältig. Du hast ein zerissenes Seelenstück beheimatet und wurdest von einem Basilisken gebissen. Und so viel mehr ist wahrzunehmen...Du bist neu in dieser Zeit, ich habe nicht gerochen, das du geboren wurdest. Also bist du hierhergebracht worden....Wer hat dich geschickt? Warum?"

Harold war beeindruckt und beeilte sich zu antworten  
"Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Ich bin bereit dir zu zeigen, was alles passiert ist. Nur so wirst du meine Beweggründe verstehen, die mich hierherbrachten. Ich muss verstanden werden, damit ich helfen kann. Ich werde nicht helfen können, ohne Hilfe. Ich werde nicht verstehen können, ohne das man mich den Weg der Magie lehrt, so wie ihr ihn seht. Ich kenne den Familiennamen Slytherin noch aus meiner Zeit, aber ich verstehe ihn nicht. Ich selbst kann die Sprache der Schlangen nur deswegen, weil der Besitzer des Seelenstücks ein Nachfahre der Slytherins war. Jetzt wo es weg ist, verliere ich auch langsam die Gabe der Sprache. Ein paar Worte verstehe ich jetzt schon nur noch undeutlich."

Nagini zeigte die Schlangenversion eines Lächelns.  
"Ich bin neugierig. Und ich bin bereit die Neugier zu stillen. Der Preis dafür ist die Gabe der Schlangensprache. Ich werde sie dir schenken. Und wenn ich gesehen habe, was geschehen wird, wenn du nicht helfen kannst, werde ich entscheiden wie ich dich unterstützen kann"


End file.
